Ariadne
Ariadne, also known as The Architect, is a college graduate student. She was contacted by Dom Cobb for a specific job position: to manufacture a world of the dreams. Although the job was dangerous, Ariadne was propelled by her intellectual curiosity which made her unable to pull herself away from such a unique opportunity. Her Totem is a slightly hollowed chess piece. She is portrayed by Ellen Page. Biography Ariadne is Hired Ariadne was approached by Dom Cobb for a job; to design the maze-like architecture of places that could only exist in an environment without boundaries: Dreams. She accepted the job after witnessing how modifiable and customizable the world of the Dream could be. Prior to entering the dream, she was urged by Arthur to create or find her own Totem, which is a piece of the real world that she can take with her. She chooses a chess piece, and hollows out the center to create a specific weight that only she would know. Her totem is appropriate as she is the one who designs the dreams and mazes, and moves the levels around, rather like a game of chess. Entering the Dream When Dom took Ariadne into his dream world, she immediately displayed a natural ability to think outside the box and broaden her mind enough to facilitate what Dom asked her to accomplish. She ends up becoming even more involved in the job as she discovers what’s really going on with Cobb. But despite the fears that arise, she wants to try and help him in order for the team to succeed. Quotes *"How can I ever acquire enough detail to make them think that it is reality?" *"Well, you gotta draw from stuff you know right?" *(After Dom warns her that she will lose track of reality if she builds dreams from memory.) "Is that what happened to you?" *"That's some subconscious you've got on you, Cobb! She's a real charmer!" *"It's just... pure creation." *Ariadne: "What's happening?" Arthur: "Cobb's drawing Fischer's attention to the strangeness of the dream, which is making the subconscious look for the dreamer. For me. Quick, give me a kiss." kisses him and then looks around Ariadne: "They're still looking at us." Arthur: "Yeah, it was worth a shot." *her totem "An elegant solution for keeping track of reality." *Confused "Wait, whose subconscious are we going into exactly?" *"These aren't just dreams. These are memories. And you said never to use memories." *"Do you think you can just build a prison of memories to lock her in? Do you really think that's going to contain her?" *"Cobb, I'm coming with you. The team needs someone who understands what you're struggling with. And if it doesn't have to be me, then you have to show Arthur what I just saw." *"The truth that at any minute, you might bring a freight train through the wall. The truth that Mal is bursting through your subconscious. And the truth that as we go deeper into Fischer, we're also going deeper into you. And I'm not sure we're going to like what we find." *"Your guilt defines her. It's what powers her. But you are not responsible for the idea that destroyed her. And if we are going to succeed in this, you have to forgive yourself and you're going to have to confront her. But you don't have to do that alone." Trivia Ariadne's name comes from the ancient Greek myth of Theseus and the Minotaur. In the myth, Ariadne assisted the hero, Theseus, in the labyrinth of the Minotaur by using a magical ball of thread to lead them out. Category:Characters Category:Citations needed Category:The Team